


A Mother's Work

by YamiAki96



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAki96/pseuds/YamiAki96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel's friendship through Mary's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Work

2002

Mary Winchester hummed as she prepared a snack for Dean and his friends in the kitchen. The occasional thump or yell could be heard from where ever the boys were playing, or a scream if Jo was with them. Mary would only smile and shake her head, continuing her song.

“Boys! Lunch is ready!” Mary called. She was surprised when eight little boys filed in instead of seven.

“Who’s this?” Mary asked, kneeling in front of the blue eyes boy.

“That’s Cas. He lives next door.” Dean said, stuffing a chicken nugget in his mouth.

“Hi, Cas. I’m Mary.”

“Hi,” Cas said quietly, blushing a little. He tucked his head and walked over to Dean’s side. He stood there quietly until Dean handed him a chicken nugget and Benny gave him a juice box.

“You’re it!” Garth yelled, hitting Kevin and running out of the room. Kevin quickly tapped Sam and ran in the opposite direction. Benny and Gordon went their ways, too.

“C’mon Cas!” Dean said, grabbing the smaller boys hand and running, tugging Cas with him.

Later that day, John carried a sleeping Castiel home and Mary held Dean’s hand and a pie as she walked beside him.

“There you are, Castiel,” The man that answered the door said, taking the boy into his arms. Cas nestled against his shoulder. “I’m Chuck Shurley.”

“John Winchester. This is my wife, Mary and our son, Dean.”

“We just wanted to welcome you to the neighbourhood.” Mary said, handing him the pie.

“Oh, thank you. We just got here this morning. And thanks for taking Castiel in today. I hope he wasn’t too much trouble.”

“He was an angel.” Mary said. “I’ll watch him anytime.”

“Really? Thank you.” Chuck smiled as Cas shifted against his sweater, mumbling something that only Chuck could understand. “I should get Cas to bed. Thanks again. Goodnight.”

Cas waved sleepily at Dean before Chuck closed the door.

2011

Mary was making dinner one night when there was a quiet knock on the door. She wiped her hands on a towel before going to answer it.

“Castiel?” She asked, surprised. Cas never knocked. He just came in, said hello, then went to find Dean.

“Can I come in?” He asked. His eyes were red rimmed and face was wet.

“Oh course, honey. I’ll make you some tea. Sit down. Dean’s on a date.”

“I know I -”

“Cas!” Dean’s voice rang through the house as front door closed. Mary heard his steps, then he appeared around the corner. “Cas.”

“Dean,” Dean wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and Cas sagged against him.

“I thought you had a date.” Mary heard him mumble against Dean’s chest.

“You’re more important than some girl, Cas. Come on.” Dean pulled him from the kitchen and Mary heard them clomp up the stairs. She went back to making dinner, listening for the boys every now and then.

Dean came back down when she and John were halfway through their meal, looking tired and angry.

“Where’s Cas?” John asked.

“Asleep.” Dean said, dropping his head into his hands. “His mom left.”

“Left?” 

“Yeah, Dad. Packed her shit and drove off.” Mary wished she was surprised. Naomi Milton never seemed like the family type. It was really just a matter of time.

“Chuck’s been drinking since 8 o’ clock this morning,” Dean continued. “Can Cas sleep here tonight? He really doesn’t wanna go home to that.”

“Of course, honey.” Mary answered. Dean thanked them and walked back upstairs.

“I never really cared for that woman,” John said. He never remembered seeing her at school plays or sports matches or anything else Castiel had been involved in.

“Me either.” Mary said, thinking the same thing.

When Mary walked by Dean’s room later that night she heard the boys talking and paused.

“It’s not your fault Cas,” She heard Dean murmur.

“Then why did she leave?” Cas’s voice sounded rough, like he was going to start crying again soon.

“Because your mom is a bitch and doesn’t deserve you and Chuck and she knows it.”

“She left because I came out, Dean. There’s no denying it.” Castiel began crying then, and Dean murmured nonsense too low for Mary to make out.

Mary sighed and continued to her and John’s bedroom, wishing she knew what to do.

2013 (Spring)

Mary wasn’t happy when she received a call from the school that Dean had gotten into a fight. Her son was sixteen. He should know better.

She can’t say that she was surprised when she saw him and Gordon Walker in the principal's office.

“Your son threw the first punch, Mrs. Winchester. We’ll have to give him a three day suspension.”

“I understand. Come on, Dean.”

When they were in the car Mary looked at him.

“Are you going to apologize?”

“No.” Mary sighed. “He called Cas a fag, Mom. He deserved every punch.”

“I’m glad that you stood up for your friend, but you didn’t have to punch him, Dean.”

“I’m sorry that I upset you, Mom. I’ll help you out for the next three days, I promise.” Mary smiled and reached over to grab Dean’s hand.

“I love you, Dean.”

“I love you, too, Mom.”

Cas brought Dean’s books and homework assignments every day, tutoring him so he wouldn’t fall behind.

“Mary,” He said one night, carrying their plates in.

“Yes, Cas?”

“I’m sorry I got Dean in trouble. I told him to let it go, that I’m used to it, but he just can’t.”

“You shouldn’t have to get used to people throwing slurs at you, Cas.” She said, taking the dishes.

“It’s high school,” Cas responded. Mary nodded in understanding. “I told Dean not to do anything. Not to sink to their level, but he’s so hot headed and loyal. I take full responsibility.”

“It’s okay, honey. Just keep him caught up, okay?” Cas nodded, then bit his lip. “Are you okay, Cas?”

“A boy asked me on a date today.”

“That’s wonderful.” Mary smiled. “What’s his name?”

“Crowley.”

“You don’t seem excited.”

“I am. And he’s really nice.”

“But?”

“I like someone else.” Cas sighed. “But he would never be interested in me.”

“Why not?”

“He’s straight. But Mary I just…I really like him.” Mary smiled sadly.

“Go on the date, Castiel. Maybe you’ll find out that you don’t like the guy as much as you thought.”

2013 (Fall)

Dean hated Crowley, as it turned out. “He’s smart ass british dick, Mom,” was his response when asked why.

Mary didn’t care for him much, either. she found him rude, sarcastic, and she really didn’t like the way he spoke to Castiel. But Cas seemed happy with him, so she didn’t say anything.

Then she came home from the grocery store to find Cas on the doorstep. His eyes were red and swollen and his face was wet. It reminded her of the night his mother left.

“Castiel, what’s wrong?” She said, carrying her bags in, pulling Cas with her.

“Crowley dumped me,” He said, running his hand through his hair. “Mary, I…We…I gave him my virginity a few weeks ago and he just…told me he was bored.”

“Oh, honey. Sit down. Can I get you anything?” Cas shook his head and sat on the couch. Mary quickly put the bags in the kitchen and sat with him He leaned into her, crying again.

“He told me he loved me. I’m such a fucking cliche!” Mary was shocked, Cas never cursed. “Dean warned me and I didn’t listen.”

“It happens all the time, Castiel. At least you can’t get pregnant.” Cas’s laugh came out more like a sob and Mary ran gentle fingers through his hair and started humming Hey Jude. Cas finally stopped crying just as Dean was getting home from work. He took one look at Cas and turned firal.

“I’m gonna kill the smarmy dick!” He snarled, turning back toward the door.

“Dean!” Cas said, scrambling to him. “Just…be here with me right now, okay?” Dean nodded.

“Yeah, okay.” Dean pulled him upstairs and Mary went to put her groceries away.

After dinner that night, Cas surprised her by wrapped his arms around her.

“Thank you, Mary.” He whispered.

“Of course, dear.” She said, rubbing his back.

“No, Mary, thank you for being my mother.” Mary was taken aback but recovered quickly. 

“Of course, Castiel.” She smiled then went back to her dishes.

“Mom,” Dean said, coming in. “I’m takin’ Cas out for a while. See a movie or somethin’.” She knew Dean was lying, that there was some type of alcohol hidden in the Impala or Dean’s jacket, but she nodded.

“Be careful.” The boys walked out and she watched the car disappear down the road.

2013 (New Year’s Eve)

“The numbers for the party, Sam’s sleepover, and all the emergency numbers-”

“Are by the phone. I know, Mom.” Dean said, rolling his eyes. “And Dad gave me money for pizza earlier. I won’t even be near the stove or sharp objects. The worst that’ll happen is Cas’ll fall down the stairs.”

“That was one time,” Castiel muttered, carrying soda’s into the living room. “And it was your fault. Who leaves their boots on the landing?”

“I do,” Dean and John said at the same time. Cas and Mary rolled their eyes.

“Did I forget anything?” Mary asked.

“Mom. We’re seventeen. We’ll manage. Go. Have fun. Get drunk and do whatever old people do.”

“Watch it, kid.” John smiled. “We’ll be home before one. You guys have fun.”

As they walked to the car, Mary looked through the window and saw Dean telling Cas some story, making wild hand gestures while Castiel smiled.

“Did Dean tell you he and Lisa broke up?” John asked on the way to Bobby and Ellen’s.

“No, he didn’t.” Mary said. “Why?”

“Told me he had his eye on someone else.” John said.

“Wonder who.” A smile came across John’s face.

“I think I have an idea.” Mary was going to ask, but they’d pulled into Bobby’s drive and she didn’t get a chance.

Hours later, after she and John had both gotten a little tipsy and the ball had dropped, they said their goodbyes and headed home.

“John! It’s almost two in the morning!” Mary exclaimed, feeling a bit more sober. John only grunted. The drive home didn’t take too long but it took John a moment to unlock the door.

“Shh. The boys are probably asleep.” Mary said as John clomped inside the house. 

“There’s probably a huge mess in the living room, too.” He muttered back. Mary giggled a bit, causing John to snicker as well. They walked into the living room and were stunned into silence

Dean and Cas were wrapped around each other, Dean’s tee shirt was on the floor and Cas’s button down was hanging open. Dean was settled between Cas’s legs and a red mark was marrying Castiel’s throat.

John cleared his throat and the two separated quickly, blushing furiously.

“I guessed right,” He smirked at Dean, who blushed again. “Goodnight, boys.” He grabbed Mary’s hand and pulled her away from the scene.

The next morning, Dean was sitting at the kitchen table when Mary came downstairs. 

“Can we talk?” He asked, running a hand through his hair. Mary walked to the coffee pot.

“Of course, honey,” She said, bringing two cups over.

“I’m not gay,” He started. Mary laid a hand on top of his.

“I don’t care either way.”

“Well, I’m not. But Cas…Cas is different.”

“How long?”

“I’ve liked him for a while, probably since Crowley. He’s liked me even longer. And last night we were talking and the ball dropped and I kissed him and…you saw the rest.”

“Well, I’m happy for you two.” Mary said. “He’s the only boy you’ve ever liked?”

“Well,” Dean looked down, blushing a little. “In eighth grade, Benny and I…experimented. But then he got with Jo and we stopped.” Mary nodded.

“Do you want pancakes?” She asked, standing up and walking to the cabinets.

“That’s it?” Dean asked.

“Is there anything else?” Dean shook his head and Mary smiled.

“Go ask Castiel if he’d like chocolate chips.” Mary said, pressing a kiss to the top of Dean’s head. Dean grumbled but trudged up the stairs.

2014 (June)

Mary squinted at the stage as Castiel stepped up to the podium, graduation robes and tassel blowing in the wind. Beside her, John started the video camera. Chuck was away on tour for his first best-seller, so John was filming the ceremony for him.

Mary looked away from the stage, finding Dean’s face in the crowd. His eyes gleamed with pride, watching his boyfriend deliver their valedictorian address.

Mary looked back at Cas just as he lifted his left hand in a wild gesture. Just as the sun glinted off of the ring that hadn’t been on his left hand when he and Dean left that morning.

“John,” She whispered.

“Shh,” Her husband said back.

“So, congratulations class of 2014. We did it!” All the kids cheered as Castiel stepped back and the principal took his place to hand out diplomas.

“John,” She whispered again, as the first students went up and John put the camera down. “John, I think Dean proposed to him.”

“Yeah?”

“You don’t seem surprised.” John shrugged.

“Long time coming, honey. Besides, Dean never really surprises me anymore.”

John filmed Cas’s walk across the stage, then Dean’s. After the ceremony, he got candid footage of Dean kissing Cas with their robes and caps still on as well as Dean swinging Cas around telling him how amazing his speech was. Their whispered ‘I love you’s could barely be heard over the crowd around them

Later that night, Mary finally saw that the ring Castiel wore was Dean’s class ring. Castiel explained that he’d been accepted into all three of his top schools and hadn’t made his decision yet. That Dean had said no matter what or where he chose that they would make it work and put the ring on his finger to seal the promise.

“This is a huge commitment, Dean. You know that?” She heard John say from where he and Dean stood the kitchen.

“Yeah, I know.” She glanced at the them and Dean’s eyes were fixed on Castiel, who was playing video games with Sam in the living room.

“I’m happy for you, then,” John said, clapping a hand on Dean’s shoulder. Mary kissed his cheek.

“Me, too.”

2024

“I don’t know how to work this thing,” John muttered, fumbling with the computer. “Why can’t Dean just call us like a normal person.”

“Oh, just scoot over,” John only grabbed her waist and pulled her onto his lap. Mary laughed and logged into the video chat site they used to talk to Dean.

“I hope they’re still awake. I don’t even know where they are now,” Mary said. She had been a bit worried when Dean told her that he and Cas were going to Europe for their ten year anniversary. Dean had promised her that it would be okay and taught her how to use the chat site so that they could see each other.

“Hey, Mom,” Dean’s face popped up on their screen.

“Hi, honey. How are you doing?”

“Pretty good. We’re in France right now. Some town near Paris.”

“Where’s Cas?” John asked, hooking his chin over Mary’s shoulder.

“He took Colonel out. He should be back,” A door closed in the background, “now.”

Their German Shepard came into the shot before Castiel did, licking Dean’s face lovingly before trotting away. Cas fell into his place and Dean arm went around his shoulder.

“Hello, Mary. John.”

“Hey, Cas. Dean said you were in France.”

“Yes. We’re going to Paris tomorrow. Then Spain, I think.”

“When will you be home?”

“Couple of weeks, Mom.” Dean said. “We’ve still gotta hit Spain, Italy, Greece. Then we’re going to England and Ireland. Maybe a few more stops in between. Whatever Cas wants.”

Cas smiled at him and placed his hand over Dean’s, slanted letters showing on his finger. When they became partners, Dean didn’t buy him a ring. They went and got each others names tattooed on their ring fingers instead.

“Did Sam tell you the big news?” Dean asked, after Cas told them about where they’d been so far.

“Yes!” Mary exclaimed. “I’m so excited! Finally, a grandchild!” Sam had dropped by the house earlier that day and informed them that Jess was pregnant. Mary had already started planning on converting one of the old bedrooms into nursery and the other a playroom.

“We have some news, too.” Cas said. John stiffened. In his experience, the news that followed was never good.

“We bought a house,” Dean said, quickly, before John could panic too much.

“A house?”

“Yeah,” Dean said, looking at Cas. “We figured it was time to get out of that apartment, get a yard for Colonel.”

“Where is it? When did you do this?”

“We checked it out a couple of times, actually. We signed the papers before we left.” Cas answered.

“You remember the Braden’s?” Dean asked. “We bought their old house.”

“That’s a lot of room.” John said. 

“Don’t worry, Dad. We’ve got a lot of plans.” Dean smiled. “Good night.” 

When they got home, Mary was sure John and Dean would be building Castiel an in-home office, a library, maybe even a gym in their first home. But for now their images were slowly fading from the screen. Dean was turning toward Cas and Castiel was laughing.

John nudged her and Mary looked up at him.

“They’re good,” John said.

“Yeah,” Mary said as the picture disappeared. “Yeah, they are.”


End file.
